Zubat
/ |dexsinnoh=028 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=145 |dexalola= / |evointo=Golbat |gen=Generation I |species=Bat Pokémon |egg1=Flying |body=09 |type=Poison |type2=Flying |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=16.5 lbs. |metweight=7.5 kg |ability=Inner Focus |dw=Infiltrator |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Zubat (Japanese: ズバット Zubatto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Zubat resembles a blue bat. It has a short, round body, purple wings, and slim legs missing feet. Zubat has no eyes, so it uses sound waves (echolocation) to navigate, like a real bat does. A female Zubat has smaller teeth than those of a male's. Strangely, it can use the move Mean Look, despite not having any eyes. Natural abilities Zubat has the ability Inner Focus and the hidden ability Infiltrator. Inner Focus prevents Zubat from flinching. Infiltrator prevents the effects of Reflect, Magic Coat, and Light Screen to work. Gender differences Male Zubat have bigger fangs than the female ones. Evolution Zubat evolves into Golbat at level 22, which evolves into Crobat via max Happiness. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Leech Life|20|100|15|Bug|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 5 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 7 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 11 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 13 |'Wing Attack'|60|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 17 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Clever|2|1}} 19 |'Air Cutter'|60|95|25|Flying|Special|Cool|4|0}} 23 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} 25 |'Poison Fang'|50|100|15|Poison|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 29 |Mean Look|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 31 |'Acrobatics'|55|100|15|Flying|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 35 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beautiful|3|0}} 37 |'Venoshock'|65|100|10|Poison|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 41 |'Air Slash'|75|95|15|Flying|Special|Cool|1|4}} 43 |Quick Guard|—|—|15|Fighting|Status|Cool|2|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |Leech Life|20|100|15|Bug|Physical}} 4 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 8 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical}} 12 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} 15 |'Wing Attack'|60|100|35|Flying|Physical}} 19 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status}} 23 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special}} 26 |'Air Cutter'|55|95|25|Flying|Special}} 30 |'Acrobatics'|55|100|15|Flying|Physical}} 34 |Mean Look|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 37 |'Poison Fang'|50|100|15|Poison|Physical}} 41 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} 45 |'Air Slash'|75|95|20|Flying|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= • 11 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal||Smart|3|0}} •11 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost||Smart|2|3}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Side game data |number=014 |pokemon=Zubat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Cut 1 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It flits around and releases supersonic waves to attack. |hp=84 |onsight=Chases player. }} Sprites |rbspr = RB 041 front.png |yspr = Y 041 front.png |grnspr = GR 041 front.png |Iback = Zubat Back I.png |gldspr = G 041 front.png |gldsprs = Zubat Shiny G.png |slvspr = S 041 front.png |slvsprs = Zubat Shiny S.png |cryspr = C 041 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = II 041 back.png |IIbacks = II 041 back S.png |rbysapspr = RS 041 front.png |rbysapsprs = Zubat Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = E 041 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Zubat Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 041 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 041 front S.png |IIIback = III 041 back.png |IIIbacks = III 041 back S.png |dpspr = DP 041 front.png |dpsprf = DP 041f front.png |dpsprs = DP 041 front S.png |dpsprfs = DP 041f front S.png |ptspr = Pt 041 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 041f front.png |ptsprs = DP 041 front S.png |ptsprfs = DP 041f front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 041 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 041f front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 041 front S.png |hgsssprfs = HGSS 041f front S.png |IVback = IV 041 back.png |IVbackf = IV 041f back.png |IVbacks = IV 041 back S.png |IVbackfs = IV 041f back S.png |bwspr = Zubat BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Zubat BW.gif |b2w2spr = Zubat BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Zubat BW.gif |xyspr = Zubat XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Zubat XY.gif |orasspr = Zubat XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Zubat XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Zubat first appeared in Clefairy and the Moon Stone under the ownership of Brock. Brock captured a Zubat when he spotted it on his way inside the cave but its capture was not seen on screen. He later sent out the Zubat to battle Team Rocket. He rarely used Zubat for direct combat, instead focusing on confusing opponents with Supersonic. Zubats are commonly used by criminal organizations. Trivia * Despite not being based on a bird, it can learn Brave Bird. * Zubat and its family, along with Woobat, are all known as the Bat Pokémon. * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as the Zubat family. * Zubat was the final name in the alphabetical listing of Pokémon until the introduction of Zweilous in Generation V. ** Coincidentally, both are fanged, blue-skinned, cave-dwelling Pokemon that have no eyes. ** As of Gen VII, Zygarde now holds this title. * Despite not having eyes, Zubat can learn Mean Look. Etymology Zubat comes from 'bat' and zubatto (an onomatopoeia for a piercing sound). Origin Zubat is based off of pipistrelles. It possibly gets its -typing because bats are often thought to carry diseases, most notably rabies, through their bites. Gallery 041Zubat_OS_anime.png 041Zubat_AG_anime.png 041Zubat_Dream.png 041Zubat_Pokemon_Stadium.png 041Zubat_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 041Zubat Pokémon HOME.png 041Zubat Female Pokémon HOME.png Zubat-GO.png Zubat GO Shiny.png ZubatSprite.png ShinyZubatSprite.png ZubatSprite2.png ShinyZubatSprite2.png uk:Зубат Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon